


What I've become

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Draco, Vampire Harry, Vampire Snape, Vampire Turning, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 5 year<br/>Snape attacks Harry and Dumbledore walks in and then covers it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was thrown to the floor with a painful thud, he could feel a dull ache spread though his hip and wondered if the fall had damaged the bone. “You little brat.” Snape hissed, Harry’s eyes widen as he looked up at the man “That was private can’t you keep your nose out of anything.” He like a viper   
“I...I didn’t mean to sir, I’m sorry!” Harry tried to tell him but Snape was listening any more, he snarled viciously as the boy and gave him a kick to the stomach making the teen curl up and cry out  
“Shut up! You are just like your father a rude, self-centred pampered brat. You think just because you are the boy who lived you can do anything you like…”  
“No sir I…didn’t mean to I didn’t understand why it was here…Urrh!” Harry was stopped from taking when Snape raised his hand and punched cross the face making the boy fall back to the floor holding the bleeding cheek   
“I SAID SHUT UP! I’m going show you what I think of you Potter and teach you a lesson that you should never forget something your father should have been thought!” 

Harry eyes widen as he watched Snape bring his wand out and wave it over him, he closed his eyes waiting for a pain of a curse or a hex but instead he felt something warped round his body restricting his movement. He reopen his eyes and saw black rope warped around his body it was tight enough to let Harry know there will be scars after he is freed “S…Sir please I’m sorry what happen to you, my father was a bully but he was a child. I’m not him!” Harry cried feeling panic bubble up as he watched the darkly dress wizard walk behind his desk and pull out a small glass bottle, the liquid was deep red like blood and later on Harry will learn that it was blood to stop the vampire from bleeding him dry as he attacked him. 

The vampire didn’t look at him as he took the cork out and down the red liquid before he throw that bottle at Harry, the teen rolled onto his back letting the glass just miss him as it bounced and smashed against the cold stone floor “No you not your father, your have Lilly’s eyes tho you shouldn’t have her eyes.” Moving back around his desk Snape’s voice was cold and calm and it sent dread thought Harry’s body as the potion master grabbed Harry by handfuls of black hair   
“Ahhh!” The teen cried out as he was pulled up onto his knees, he could feel the robes rub against his skin cutting into his clothes, he heard the sound of clothes being rustled he tried to pull his head free from the man’s hold but found Snape had an iron type grip on the boy as he pull open his robes and pulled his trousers down.  
“A real lesson.”

Hours later Dumbledore came down the potion masters offices when Snape never turned up for their meeting. He knocked on the door but heard nothing and then walked in “Severus are you… what have you done?” Was all the headmaster said, as he looked at the vampire. Snape stood there naked from head to toe standing over a shivering sobbing boy. 

The vampire eyes were black all over as he turned to the head master before picking up his wand smirking as the boy jerked as he did, he straighten himself and waved his wand over himself cleaning his skin of any fluid that was left behind before he waved his wand again making his clothe appear on him “Severs what did you do?” Dumbledore asked again, he didn’t move from his spot not even to help Harry.   
“Teaching him a lesson.”   
“What in? That you can’t get over your hate for his father? Or that a former Death Eater and Vampire Guard can’t change?” Dumbledore asked, Snape was quiet as he looked from the boy to the old man   
“He has no respect for his elders he needed to be taking down a peg or two!”  
“And if it was Draco being disrespectful and another teacher did ‘this’ to him would you let it go?” Snape narrowed his eyes   
“Draco is different.”  
“Why because he is your godson?” Snape was quiet. 

Harry heard the head master come in and thought the man would come to help him, but he just stood there talking to the vampire, he open his mouth but found no words would come out. Harry pushed himself up to sit finding his body screaming at him to stop “What are you going to do?” Snape asked  
“Do you really think that he will help us defeat Voldemort now?” Dumbledore snarled, the vampire looked at Harry and winced at the child broken form…because he is a child you arse hole…a voice in head told him…oh god I raped a child…   
“We could wipe his memory, heal him up and say he had a bad reaction to the Occlumency.” Snape suggested to him  
“That is all we can do. You will not breath a word of this to a living soul not even the Dark Lord himself, because once he learns that Harry’s magic is now tainted he will use that to again the boy on his side.” 

The teen couldn’t believe this they were going to cover this up, Dumbledore the man he thought as a Grandfather who he even called Grandfather was going to look the other way. Harry grabbed his clothes and pulled them on messily before getting up. Both men looked at him Dumbledore had nothing on his face that showed Harry he cared and Snape looked like he was going to be sick “Harry you need stop, this is for the best you don’t want this memory.” Dumbledore said, Harry shook his head when the old man saw the teen’s eyes there was blood running down the boy’s face “You tried to change his eyes colour?”   
“He has her eyes, Potter’s brat does not deserve her eyes.” Snape said as Harry backed up to the fire place. The white haired wizard turned back to the teen and held out his hand   
“Harry my dear grandson it will be okay.” The dark haired teen shook his head trying to stop the headmaster from raising his wand to him “Please understand Harry this is for the best.” The white haired man said as he said “Obliviate.” 

Harry couldn’t do anything as the spell hit him, his hands reached for his head before he passed out in a crumpled heap on the floor “Heal him the best you can I don’t want him waking up wondering.” Dumbledore hissed at Snape. The potion master moved over to his cupboard of potion and pulled a few out before walking over to him as the older wizard stood over him   
“The only things I can’t heal is the bites and his voice.”   
What about his voice?” Dumbledore snapped, he was beyond angry with Snape and Harry, he couldn’t believe that the man lost control over himself …maybe I’ve been messing with his blood potions to much… he thought, but he was mad at Harry because he knew something will go wrong it always does with came to the brat, his perfect little weapon won’t be much use to him if he remembers.  
“I used a stripping hex on his throat.” The vampire whispered as he poured another potion down the broken teen’s throat …Merlin if Lupin smelt him I’m dead… He thought as he watched cuts and bruises fade from the boy’s face and body   
“You are a foolish man Severus, why did I even trust you with your own bloody nephew!” Dumbledore snapped. 

The potion master turned his head quickly and looked at the man standing there, his eyes were wide before they narrowed in anger “What do you mean he’s my nephew? I don’t have in brothers or sisters!” Snape hissed as he stood up…well it’s too late now to lie… Dumbledore said as he realised he let the cat out of the bag so to speak  
“Your Lilly’s twin brother.” He said with a sneer “Your mother couldn’t keep both of you because of your father so I placed Lilly in a muggle home when she showed no sign of magical marks.” 

Weeks followed the shocking events were slow, even for Snape his mind twisted and his stomach churned as he thought about what he done to his nephew and how he thought about Lilly how he a Lilly had one night together before she marry James bloody Potter. But his days at Hogwarts got far worst when Harry showed up to class one weeks later after he come out the hospital wing fake reports saying he was attacked by a vampire. He looked sick, his skin was snowy white there was dark circles around his eyes liked he hasn’t slept for a week, but he knew he has been having detention with that foul pink pig woman and he had seen him walk the halls at night going back to his dorm room sometimes it was 4 am when he was getting back there. “Potter are you even listen?” Snape hissed at him, he knew he shouldn’t but he can’t give up his act now, the boy didn’t answer …no how could he… he thought bitterly, but he saw fear in the teen’s eyes and he knew the boy remembered. “Stay behind after class.”


	2. Friendship

Harry’s eyes widen in fear, when he heard Snape say ‘Stay behind after class.’ The potion master turned around and started to walk back to his desk, Hermione placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder when she notice how scared he become. The dark haired teen jumped at her touched and knocked his stool over as he looked around at the room at the people looking at him “Potter what you are doing?” Snape asked when he saw the panic in the boy’s face his skin was covered in a lay of sweat he really looked like he was going to being “Potter!” Snape tried again but seemed the boy’s head was anywhere but in the class room.

He started to hiss in parseltongue and it made many students wince at the sound, Snape could pick up small bits of hisses from his time with the Dark Lord he knew some of what Harry was trying to say and he winced …He remembers… He thought as the teen ran to the door and started to try and open it, but Snape kept it locked when he was holding classes. Harry tried to scream and pulled on the door handle and banged on the door choking on his tears before he passed out. Snape stood there frozen he doesn’t know how Harry could remember Dumbledore Obliviate him and that man has a powerful Obliviate he knows. “Sir!” Came Hermione’s voice snapping the man out of his thoughts   
“Get away from him, go and tell Madam Pomfrey that Potter has fallen ill.” He hissed at her, the busy hair girl ran out the door as Snape let the spell keeping the door lock open as he walked over to his nephew and pulled him onto his back and looked at the back of the boy’s hand that hidden under a layer of bandage and pulled it off as Draco walked over him.

The blonde knelt next to him as Snape pulled the last yellow stain warp, the boy’s hand was infected that was clear, that mad pink woman was using a unclean blood quill tho she shouldn’t be using it at all “I only know one vampire in the area and there was one vampire out on the pitch the night Potter was attacked.” Snape stiffen as he listen to his godson talk “Don’t think I’m going soft for Potter I know what he said in Parseltongue and I know that stripping hex to. I’m just letting you know this will come at a price.” Draco whispered as he stood up and watched Snape picked up the sickly boy and walk out the class room   
“CLASS DISMISSED!” 

Madam Pomfrey waited as Snape placed Harry on the bed, she looked down at the boy’s hand and snarled “This is the third child this week.” She told him, as she check his head that she had to get someone from St Mungo to fix his cursed eyes but the healing was helped by the aid of the vampire blood. “This is the last straw this is the worst one!” she told Snape as she waved her wand over Harry whatever she found flew her into a deeper rage “He is exhausted, he hasn’t slept in weeks and being taking pep potion to keep himself wake!” Snape watched the angered nurse head into her offices and do something no doubt it will course problems for the school but this woman was about the health of the children.

Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing watching Snape closely “I hope this has nothing to do with you.” He asked as he looked at the child on the bed   
“I promises you it is not, this is Umbridge doings she using an unclean blood quill.” Snape said coldly at the man, Dumbledore walked over to Harry and touched the child’s face and pulled his hand way as if his skin burned his hand. Snape notices there was a burn on Dumbledore hand and he wondered if the boy’s magic lashing out attacking anyone who touches him but Poppy’s hands were okay and his own. 

Pomfrey walked out of her offices and walked over to Harry’s bed and pushed Dumbledore side and started to pour potions down the child’s throat “Poppy my dear woman…”  
“Don’t start Ablus I have already sent my reports I will not stand by and let any more of these children become ill because of that Pink toad!” She snarled at him as he waved her wand to cover Harry in PJ’s and under the bed covers   
“Madam Pomfey!” Came the cry, she turned and see two students supporting another one in between them, her skin was pale and she had a thick black rings around her eyes as well as a sweat covering her skin “She was sick in class.” The boy said   
“She can’t stand Miss and her hand is infected.” The other boy said   
“Help put her on the bed.” Madam Pomfey said “This can’t go on Albus!” She said walking over the other girl who was throwing up “if you won’t get rid of that woman I will!” 

What the madam Pomfrey had done was send hundreds of letters to all parents about the mistreatment to their children since Umbridge took over the school. Dumbledore was livid okay no he didn’t like how Umbridge took over the school and was hurting students but he didn’t want the whole bloody word to know but finding out that once student was one of Draco Malfoy’ friends this would cause problems especially if that little why brat starts complaining to his father.

His dreams were plagued with images of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort, his godfather had blood running down the side of his face as he watched a wand jabbed into his sides and something was making his body jerk like he was being shocked “One last time Black where is it?” Voldemort’s voice was cold and clam   
“I don’t know!” Sirius would yell… then very thing went blank. The first thing Harry did when he woke up was to sit up right, his hand to his chest feeling his heart hammer hard as he looked around the hospital wing seeing some of curtains closed around some beds. 

He looked down at his hand and saw it has been bandage up with more care than he had done, a movement in the corner of his eye made him look up to see the black robe potion master sitting by Harry’s bed. The teen’s eyes widen as he pulled the bed covers off himself and slipped out of the bed. He had no time to worry about the vampire sleeping so close to him as he got dressed in his school clothes and he picked up his wand. Since losing his voice he found his wordless magic was better he flicked his wand and Snape was bound to the chair before Harry left.

The teen wasn’t going to tell anyone where he was going it would be easier if something happen then none would be to blame apart from Dumbledore who in turn blame Snape. He knew he had to get to the Ministry of Magic but how… How am I going to get there, I can’t ap... No wait Umbridge offices I can used her fire place, it has to be linked straight to the Ministry… He thought as he hurried down the corridors towards the pink bitch’s offices. 

On his way to her offices he runs into the last person in the world he wanted to see, he runs into Draco and bounces back onto the floor before looking at the other teen rubbing his head. Draco rubbed his forehead wincing at the hard head but before looking at Harry and sneered “Shouldn’t you be in the hospital wing?” He asked, the blonde knew he couldn’t talk back but still asked him Harry frowned at him and stood up before pointing to Umbridge’s offices “You want to go in there?” Draco asked with a raised eyes brow “It’s been closed off since the Minister found out she was using the blood Quill.” Harry gave him a I know look before rubbing the back of his head and picking up his wand and used it like he was using a pen   
‘I NEED TO GET TO THE MINISTRY, NOW!’ He wrote, the blonde looked between Harry and the fading message   
“No one is going to be there.” Harry let out a grunt and pulled at him hair and just looked at Draco with a pleading look “God you really are no fun without your voice you know.” Harry just puffed and gave him a ‘well are you going to help’ look “Alright Harry, I will help but I want something in return.”   
“What?” Harry mouthed, he didn’t like make deals with the devil after what happen with Snape and Dumbledore he didn’t have many people to trust   
“Not to be too hard on my godfather, he’s the only one I can trust in this school and in my home life. He had never attacked anyone before even as a Death Eater his crimes there never whatever he did to you and yes I know what he’s done.” Harry was quiet deathly so, Draco could see the boy was still ill from his infected hand but and he should get him back to the hospital wing   
“He raped me.” Harry mouthed   
“I guessed as much, but listen to what I’ve told you please Harry. I think Dumblefuck has been messing with Sev’s blood potions for some months now he is finding it harder to control his urges and I know he poisoned you he’s done the same to me. So you see we are in the same boat as it were.”  
“Hardly.” Harry mouthed with a sneer worthy of a Snape, Draco smirked   
“I mean we are both becoming vampires and we soon won’t be allowed in the school, please if I can prove he didn’t mean to hurt you will you keep his secret about being Dumbledore’s spy. Yeah I know about that to.” Harry thought for a moment about what Draco was saying and then he nodded with his eyes closed “Come with me then.”


	3. Chapter 3

They stood in the Ministry of Magic, the two of them both boys enemies but both took comfort that they were with each other “The last time I was here and there was no one else, was when I was 5 and I got lost, it took mother and father ages to find me.” Draco said as they walked passed the water fountain that made Harry scoff, Draco looked back at him and saw him looking “Yeah false perception that big at the Ministry at least if the Dark Lord was in charge you know what you get.” Harry looked at him blankly as if to say ‘Really?’ Draco smirked at him “Come on let’s find whatever you’re looking for this place gives me the creeps.”

They kept going until they came to a room where Harry had his vision, Draco frowned as he walked up to the shelves where there was some glowing Sphere “What the hell are we doing in here? This is the prophecy Room?” He yelled, his voice echoed in the large room. Harry looked around at him and frowned “What you brought us here!” Draco asked “How do you not know what this room is?” Harry walked passed him only to have Draco grab his hand. Harry flinched and watched the blonde pull his hand away looking at his own hand seeing blustered fingers “Sorry.” Draco said “I just don’t understand why we came here?” Harry looked down at the floor before snapping his head up when he heard footsteps walk towards them “Get behind me Harry.” Draco whispered, the teen huffed he may have lost his voice but he can’t still hurt someone. 

A small group of masked men walked up to them and for a moment Draco froze and looked horrified that he was dragged into this fight…maybe I should have told him… Harry thought as he turned to look at them before he saw on Death Eater lock eyes with Draco “Draco? What are you doing here? With Potter?” Harry turned at the blonde teen with a clear look of his face  
“Yes I know he gave himself away.” Draco snapped, as he looked up at his father “I’m helping Harry.”   
“Why?” Lucius hissed, Harry felt his chest tighten as he watched Draco walk passed Harry he gave him arm a soft squeeze.   
“I believe Dumbledore has been messing with Sev’s blood potions and it’s coursed him to do things that if it gets out he would be given the kiss of Death.” Lucius removed his mask and looked between Harry and his son   
“The attack on yourself was not done by some rogue vampire?” The older blonde asked Harry, the teen nodded but did not look at him   
“Dumbledore had covered up the attack on Harry and tried to wipe his memory of it. I think that Harry is willing to listen to our Lord.” Draco said turning to look at the dark haired teen who nodded numbly. “I agreed to help him if he helped me.”   
“Help?”   
“Yes father, we both have been bitten by the same vampire thick what that could be mean for Godfather and for us, Dumbledore my let Harry back to the school because he still think he could get him to turn tricks…” Harry let out a choking sound and shook his head “What?” Harry spoke in parseltongue but the look of confusion on the blonde’s face made him stop.

“He said that turning trick is a muggle term that means selling yourself for sex.” Came a cold voice, Harry stiffen and turned to see a man in a black muggle suit, his hair was black and slicked back and eyes red like blood.   
“Oh.” Was all Draco said as he watched the man stood in front of his Death Eaters he stood there looking at Harry taking in the teen’s form, he was skinner than before and his skin was pale something had indeed affected the boy   
“Harry I am sorry for the ruse, I promises you your godfathers are in good health.” Harry looked at him   
‘So you do have them?’ He hissed at the man, The Dark Lord smiled with wasn’t a nice smile it wasn’t meant to be.   
‘Of course my little snake.’ He replied back in parseltongue ‘They are unharmed for the time being.” He smiled again showing all his teeth   
‘I’m not your little snake.’ Harry hissed at him  
‘Soon will be.’ Voldemort said, he then was quiet for a moment before he spoke again “Come with me.” He asked, as the Death Eaters parted let them walk pass them.

Harry didn’t move for a moment before his legs started moving for him, he cursed his brain and followed the Dark Lord away from the lights of the Death Eaters the only lights were now from Voldemort’s’ wand and the Orbs on the shelves ‘What is it you want from me?’ Harry asked   
“Do you know of the prophecy” He asked looking over his shoulder to see the following  
‘What prophecy?’ Harry asked, Voldemort stopped for a moment before walking again   
“That old man has been keeping you in the dark hasn’t he? Well this prophecy is about us.” The dark haired teen felt his heart stop as he looked at the man   
‘A...A about us?’ Harry asked, when the Dark Lord stopped and turned to face him, again he was eyeing Harry up before he looked to the shelf  
“A patently so, pick it up.” He asked, Harry looked between the orb and Voldemort   
‘You pick it up!’ Voldemort smiled at him, but said nothing as Harry saw his name written on the small bit of paper, his thumb brushed the dust off and saw his name alongside Voldemort’s. Reached out his hands hovering over the curve of the orb ‘Do you know what it’s about?’   
“This one no, the fake one yes.” Licking his lips Harry and held onto the orb and brought it to himself and looked at the other man “Let’s hear it together.” Harry dropped the orb and watched smash.

A ghostly figure appeared it was young woman that stood before them “Ailia.” Voldemort whispered, Harry looked at the Dark Lord before he snapped his thought’s back to the woman as she spoke   
“A broke bond between mentor and pupil will forge a new bond between the marked child and dark Lord, Death will come for the wizard of the Light by the hands of the dark Lovers.” The voice faded, Harry looked towards the name tag and saw a date. It was made the 1991 when Harry turned 11. 

“Poor sweet Ailia.” Voldemort said, as he looked up at the dark haired youth “What do you think my little snake.” Voldemort asked him as he walked cross the glass reminds and stood in front of Harry  
‘I’m not sleeping with you.’ Harry said as he held out his hand, the red eye man smiled as he grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled the shirt up ‘W…What are you doing?’ Harry cried out as he stood still frozen   
“Marking you.” The Dark Lord smiled as he pulled his wand out   
‘You’ve already marked me!” Harry yelled as he felt the hot tip of the wand touch his skin as the Dark Lord leaned in and smirked at him   
“Not that kind of mark.” He purred as he started whispering a spell. Harry bite his lips trying to hold in his screams as he felt the pain shoot though his arm and though his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius was pacing the cambers that both he and Remus was given, he didn’t like the fact that they were removed from cells to these lovely warm rooms. Remus laid on the bed resting from the last night’s full moon it was rough on the wolf it was the first time since the 3 year he has stopped taking the wolfbane potion and it affected him badly. “Siri stop moving you’re making me feel sick.” Remus whispered the dark haired man stopped in midstep and turned to look at his mate   
“Sorry I just want to understand why we’re here? Why did they pulls us out of those cells and into his room? Look at the food on the table it’s better than what Molly could cook up!”   
“I know its strange Padfoot.”   
“It has something to do with our cub I know it.” He hissed,  
“Maybe it’s Dumbledore’ cover up.” Remus said, Sirius looked at him with confusion   
“What do you mean? What cover up?” The dark haired man looked at him, the wolf looked at him and frowned   
“Harry been attacked by a vampire while he training for the next match? Please they don’t practices for Quidditch at night and why would Harry even try, he won’t let us see him our cub I think he knows who attacked him and he’s hiding it.” Remus said “We would be able to smell the person who had especially if it’s a vampire.” The wolf said looking down at the bed sheets   
“Snape?” Sirius whispered.

The door to the room open and two men walked in their wands pointed out at Remus and Sirius to make sure they don’t do anything silly. Another man walked in with Harry standing in front of him, the teen had his arms around himself as he felt the squeeze of the dark lord’s hand on his shoulder. “Harry!” Sirius cried out as he pushed one Death Eater to the floor to get to his godson, Harry warped his arms around dark haired man hid his face into shoulder breathing in his scent musty wood and fire whisky. It was the smell of comfort, home and safety…don’t cry whatever you do don’t cry… Harry told himself but when Sirius warped his arms around him he just let go and started to cry and held on to him tighter “What did you do?” Sirius snarled as he pulled Harry away from the Dark Lord   
“Not what you’re thinking mutt.” Voldemort hissed “The only thing I’ve done to Harry is mark him as my future consort.”   
“WHAT?” Both Remus and Sirius said, the dusty blonde wolf pushed himself off the bed and stood up in front of his cub and mate  
“I will let Harry tell you about the prophecy. “ Voldemort said “I will have a healer brought over not that I don’t think Poppy is not good at her job but I just have a better healer.” He bragged before leaving with grumbling Death Eaters.

Once the door was closed Remus turned to Sirius who pulled Harry onto the bed with him letting Remus join them as the teen cried as his hands reached out to Remus and grabbed his arm and pulled him close “Shhhh it’s okay cub we’re here.” He whispered as he kissed his forehead. Harry’s crying was heart breaking as he held onto his godfathers, Harry knew that Dumbledore had kept them away from him the old git even went as far to threaten Harry that if he told contacted them he will make sure that they would be given the Dementor Kiss. 

After a while they all were curled up together both men holding the teen closely “Harry cub we’re sorry that we couldn’t come a see you after the attack but Dumbledore won’ let us near you.” Sirius said as Harry rested his head on Sirius shoulder “Come one cub say something.” And Harry realised that they don’t know what really happen. The teen moved away from them and knelt in front of his godfather and looked at them before reaching his hand up to his throat pulling down his shirt collar and showed them the scare   
“Stripping hex!” Remus gasped, as he watched teen look down at the floor  
“What is a stripping hex?” Sirius asked, Remus looked at him and sometimes he forgets that his mate was locked up for 12/13 years   
“It was designed to strip potion ingredients, but some Death Eaters started to use it against wizards. It’s painful and many choke on their own blood.” Remus told him. Sirius eyes widen and flew off the bed and started shouting at the walls, Harry looked up at him with wide eyes “It’s not mad at you cub.” The wolf told him as he warped his arms around him as they watched Sirius pace and shout “He will wear himself horse in a bit.” Sirius turned to look at the two sat on the bed he could see it now the stress on his cub now not being able to talk to anyone or having to deal with the liars   
“Harry w…who did this to you? We know it was vampire.” The dark haired man said, Harry looked down to his lap. The vampire poison has worked it’s self though his body and soon he will becoming a vampire   
“Cub.” Remus whispered as he rubbed his back seeing the pinkish tears roll down his cheeks. Harry climbed off the bed and walked over to the desk finding a parchment and quill and wrote down one word before walking back over to them showing them the name ‘SNAPE’   
“I’m going to kill that fanged greasy BAT!” 

Snape arrived at new Riddle Manor, it over looked the ocean and wild Black Forests, he liked how it was more filled with warmth, there was a rich warmth of the place that is out of place with the Dark Lord. He was met by Lucius “I some information about Potter.” He said   
“Amazingly enough so have we.” He said with a hiss as he led the vampire into the Dark Lord’s private rooms  
“What do you mean?” He asked as he realised that the blonde is giving him the cold shoulder “Lucius have I fallen out of his favour?” He asked the blonde chuckled before looking at him over his shoulder with a dark look   
“He hasn’t said anything.” They stopped outside the door and Lucius knocked on it before they heard the Dark Lord’s voice   
“Enter.” 

Walking in Snape wandered what has upset Lucius but catching a flash of Draco in the hall made him realised that Lucius knew he bite his son. The door closed behind him “Severus please sit down.” Voldemort asked, Snape spun around and looked at him with dark eyes as Snape shifted towards the desk and chair and sat down “What is it that you wished to see me about?” Snape almost forgot why he was there   
“Oh… the Potter brat sunk out of the school last night I don’t know if he was feverish when he left or thinking clearly but…”  
“I know he left the school I wanted him to do to leave, I didn’t think young Draco would be helping him but what are you going to when you been beaten, cursed and raped by a teacher while the trusted head master covers it up.” Voldemort said with a blank look on his face as Snape stiffen as he looked at the red eyes man   
“Y…You know it was me.” It wasn’t a question, Snape lowered his gaze to his lap before letting out an angered cry “I…I didn’t want to hurt the brat like that! I just saw red I just saw fucking James Potter with her eyes MY LILLY’S EYES!” He went deathly quiet before looking at the Dark Lord “I don’t know what I was thinking, I’ve been hurting my own house for a weeks, and I’ve been drinking from Draco I even went as far as poisoning him with my blood like Potter. For years I’ve supressed my urges drinking my blood potions and then at the beginning of this year something changed.”  
“Yes I would say so, Draco told me what happen between you and him and Harry somewhat told me what happen. Your godson offered to help Harry get to the Ministry of Magic if Harry helped him prove that Dumbledore has been messing with your potions.” Snape looked at him   
“He can’t be? Th…there protected with wards and curse how… the supplies if he’s been messing with the supplies then it could have affected the potion.” He froze to the spot his knuckles turning white as he gripped the back of the chair tightly   
“You might have saved yourself from the Death Kiss Severus because of Harry’s agreement with Draco you won’t be reported by the Vampire Council, but you may have to deal with two very overprotective godfathers.” The Dark Lord chuckled at him  
“Lupin and Black?”

 

Voldemort grinned at him, he was enjoying Severus Snape’s misery on this matter. The vampire has raped his future consort and he was going to make his life worst “Of course how else was I going to get Harry to join me?” Snape looked at him with a blank look before his shoulders slumped…I’ve driven him into the arms of the dark Lord, forgive me Lilly… “Severus… Harry is not okay I want him to be okay. He took my mark and his magic didn’t even fight back.”   
“He tainted my lord I…I tainted his light magic with dark with creature blood.” Snape said not meeting the red eyes that was trained on him   
“But? I can hear a but at the end?” Voldemort asked leaning back and tilting his head to the side   
“Dumbledore added salt to the wound it seemed that Lilly is my twin sister and my mother gave her up because my father didn’t want a girl.”   
“So the girl you are in love with is your twin?” The Dark Lord asked with amused smile   
“It could be worse than that my Lord.” The dark haired vampire closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes and sat down before looking at his master   
“I think maybe that Harry could also be my son.”


	5. Chapter 5

“He’s not.” Voldemort told Snape, the dark haired vampire looked up at him and blinked at him in confusion…how would he know…Snape thought as he watched The Dark Lord stand up and move around his desk walking towards him with a smile on his face   
“He’s not?” Snape asked “How do you know?” The potion master asked with hope on his voice, he could just about live with what he’s done to his nephew but Harry was his son he might as well hand himself to the Council now   
“Well let’s just say the day I was reborn and I used Harry’s blood and I would notice if he was half vampire won’t I?” He smiled at him  
“I guess so, but for my peace of mind can we do a test?” Voldemort smiled and leaned down over him, Snape hated it when he smiled   
“Hold out your arm.”   
“W…What?” The dark Lord just looked at him as the potion master held out his arm for him.

Pulling out his wand Voldemort warped his long fingers around the stick and held it over vampire’s arms and whispered a few words. It stung as the wispy lines formed from his arm and started to form a tree. Snape watched as each branch form and names grew like flowers before it’s stopped “I would say that is right wouldn’t you?” The Dark Lord grinned, Severus looked at the lines where he saw his and Lilly’s name connected as brother and sister and next to Lilly on her side was James Potter showing they were married and dead, and under their names nestled between them was Harry James Potter but under his names was two sets of dates, from his date of births and his death when Snape poisoned him with the vampire blood. The other date underneath was a new birth date which was the same day as when he died. 

Another wave of guilt hit Snape about the face Harry is now a vampire, he looked up at the amused Dark Lord who just smiled at him “Now see you don’t have to worry about that now do you. I want you to go back to Dumbledore and tell him that I know nothing about Harry going missing…or Draco’s.” He said   
“I… I will my lord.” He whispered as he stood up and turned to the door   
“And Severus you will find a way for me to hear my future consort’s voice.” Snape looked at him with wide eyes but never said anything he just nodded and slipped out the room.

He closed his eyes and let out a rattled breath before he open his eyes and came face to face with Draco. The teen smiled at him “Hello Godfather.” The blonde said as he looked him up and down   
“Draco what are you doing up and about isn’t it 12am?” He asked, Draco shrugged   
“I’m on my way to bed now, I just wanted to see if you were still standing.” The blonde said as he looked up and down the hallway “Father is very angry with you. He doesn’t made me being a vampire it’s easy to hid that but what he doesn’t like is how you forced it upon me just like Harry. You and that old man really did a number on him you know I spent hours trying to whine him up and got nothing.”  
“Draco stop, don’t you think I feel guilt enough? I didn’t want to hurt either of you Merlin’s sakes if that old blood git didn’t mess with my bloods I won’t be in this mess!” He yelled, Draco hummed   
“Yes well it’s about to get messier for you.” He smiled showing his fangs as he walked off dragging his hips from one side to the other, it seemed his vampire blood has settled in Draco and mixed with the boy’s Veelas side …god help very around him…

The next day Harry was sat in a private rooms watching the Healer Voldemort called in, the man was tall he wasn’t skinny but then he wasn’t as big a his uncle. He turned to face harry with a soft smile and stood in front of him “Hello Harry my name is healer Matthew but you can just call me Matt.” He told him his voice was cheerful but calm like he was talking to a frighten mouse. “I hear what happen to you, I know you don’t want me to know but it will help me to understand the pain you’re going thought and maybe I will be able to help heal you.” Harry looked down at his legs and just nodded “I see that you are a vampire, so most wounds have healed apart from your voice. A stripping Hex?” Again Harry nodded “Okay them Harry let’s get to work.” 

Remus and Sirius paced in front the door where Harry and Healer were, Remus was still looking peaky but still was moving around “What’s taking them so long?” Sirius growled under his breath   
“We don’t know what wounds Harry has that won’t heal from the vampire bite.” Remus said   
“He shouldn’t have to be a vampire that poor boy should have a choice a chances to do what he wanted and his whole life someone has been telling him what to do and now he’s the Dark Lord Queen!” He said, Remus placed a hand on Sirius shoulder and pulled him close to try and clam him as the door opens. Both ben looked around and to see Harry walk out and over to them and hid his face into Sirius chest  
“Is he…alright?” Sirius asked   
“I had to resort his eyes out, whoever did it the first time around did not do that good of a job Harry would have gone blind in a few weeks, the vampire bites have healed…badly there will be scaring but we can sort that with cream there will be little scaring. I did check encase he was pregnant but due to the attack it would have been impossible for a baby to grew, he will need potions to heal those internal injuries and he yes he still has a fever from the infection in his hand for some reason the vampire blood is having trouble getting rid of it must have been a bad quill.” The healer said, Harry kept his face his hidden crying more tears he didn’t know he had into his Godfather’s chest, Remus moved closer to the healer   
“What about his voice he can’t go around without talking?” He asked   
“Well there is the problem it’s half scaring and half his mind, once his mind started to heal from the event his the scaring should start to fade but the stripping hex was powerful even if he got his voice back it will be damage, but for now just let him communicate in his own way. I think a mind healer would be good for him.” Matt looked at Remus and frown noticing the pale look on the wolf face “Are you alright?” He asked him   
“I’m fine the full moon took it out of me.” He said running his fingers though Harry’s hair when he walked back to him and his mate   
“Do you feel like you have the flu?” He asked   
“Yes.” Remus said to him not taking his eyes of Harry  
“Please let me check you out while I’m here.” Matt asked him again, Sirius looked at Remus   
“Go on, you have been well before the full moon either.” The dark haired man said, sighing Remus nodded in agreement and followed Matt back inside the room.

Sirius pulled Harry to a chair and pulled him down onto his lap, the teen looked at him with darker eyes, something about getting his eyes fixed made them darker than before “Cub I know this his stressful for you and you want to hid, but you sure you want to do it here as the Dark Dork’s Queen?” He asked, saying Dark Dork made Harry smiled and giggle a little and in return Sirius smiled at him to “I thought that would make you smile.” He said gently, Harry turned his head full to him and smiled sadly before mouthing   
‘I want to stay.’ Sirius sided but nodded   
“I understand cub.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Pregnant? Are you sure?” Sirius asked, as Harry was sat on the bed resting his head on Remus’ shoulders, the wolf let out a disgruntle growl at his lover   
“Yes I am blood sure Sirius, Healer Mathew said so!” He snarled as he held onto Harry tighter, Sirius stopped and looked at him blinking   
“I’m sorry, it’s just a shock we have been trying for so long I didn’t think… with that poison.” Sirius said as he sat in front of him and Harry he reached out and touched Harry’s head as he took Remus’ hand and smiled at him.

Month later…   
Harry was sat in the library when Draco walked in, he walked over to Harry and moved behind him thinking Harry hadn’t notices him and he went to lower his head to bite his neck when he got face full of water from the end of Harry’s wand. “Ah Potter what do you think you’re doing?” he snarled the dark haired teen looked up at him with a smiled on his lip as he watched the blonde dry himself. Once he was dry he stood in front of him “Come on we have been stuck in here for a whole month I’m bored let’s do something!” He cried out, Harry tilted his head as if to ask ‘like what?’ “I don’t know something fun…sex?” He asked  
‘No.’ Harry mouthed as he pointed the mark on his hip, Draco sighed and leaned on the arm of the chair   
“Can I see it?” He asked “Oh come on not many people get marked as the Dark Lord’s consort.” Biting his lip Harry pulled his shirt up and pulled his jeans down a little and showed the blonde the tattoo “Wow that beautiful compared to my one.” It was a rose with a snake curled around it. “So I can’t have sex with you or you with me because of that…” He points to the tattoo before laying on the floor “…What is a guy got to do to get fucked around here.” 

“I hope young man you could at least wait until you are 16 before spreading your legs like a whore.” Came the drawl voice, rolling his eyes Draco pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at the other blonde at the door way   
“Thank father what way to make your son feel loved.” He said plainly, Harry just looked up at the man with a frown   
“Draco I know you’re a vampire now but please do as Mr Potter does and keep it in your pants until such time you find yourself a husband or a wife.” Standing up Draco walked over to him and tilted his head before turning to look at Harry   
“See you later Pot head.”   
‘By blondy’ Harry mouthed as he watched Draco push passed his father and walk out the room.

Luicus turned to look at Harry and watched teen drink from the glass of water nervously the teen looked up at him and frowned “I find it interesting how you and my son are friends.” Harry looked at him with a blank look “Well you two are something, but talking Severus.” Harry hissed at him “Don’t use that langue with me you be the Dark Lord’s consort but you’re a child.” Lucius told him “As I was saying you and Draco are now connected on some level.”   
‘So?’ He whispered  
“My son seems to have become a nympho and do not like the idea of him becoming pregnant at 15 and unmarried.” Harry twisted in his seat when he realised that Lucius was standing right in front of him   
‘And?’ Harry mouth to him feeling himself tremble, the blonde reached out and stroked Harry’s cheek with almost a caring smile, Harry held his breath as he was the long fingers   
“Why can’t he be a little more like you?” He whispered, Harry froze and started to feel panic bubble under his skin “I can see why our Lord wants you in his bed.”  
“And if you want to keep your head Lucius you will move away from my consort.” Came a cool voice behind them, Harry jumped the moment Lucius moved away with worried eyes. The dark haired teen moved over to The Dark Lord and stood by his side as Voldemort reached out and making Harry look up at him “Don’t worry love I’m not mad at you, why don’t you go and find your family.” He smiled at him and leaned down kissing him on the lips.

Severus walked through the Hall way, he was on his way to see the Dark Lord, he had some worrying knew about what Dumbledore is now trying to do to get Harry back, but he stopped dead when he looked up to see Harry standing frozen looking at him in the hall. He didn’t know what to do he could feel the pain and panic wash over him though the vampire bond. They were looking at each other waiting to see who will move first.

Snape swallowed everything that was threating to chock him as he looked at the thin boy “I’m sorry.” He whispered sadly “I didn’t want to do that to you.” He told him, Harry eyes widen as Snape talked “I don’t deserve your forgives and I think you should tell The Council about what I’ve done I deserve to put to death.” He said as he took a step closer. Harry could feel his heart pound in his chest as he looked at the man that hunts his dreams with firey images of that the man did to him made him feel sick “I want to try and make up for what did, voice I will fixed your voice.” He told him as he walked up to him and stood inches from him. “Please let me fix your voice?” He begged as he reached out and took his hands. Harry gasped as he looked at the vampire now on his knees.

Harry started to make panicky noises as he tried to get out of the man’s hold he felt his chest tighten as he as he felt the vampire’s arms warp around his middle and bury his face into the boy’s stomach and was crying ‘P…Please stop.’ He hissed as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Snape looked up at him and touch the pale face of Harry and whispered to him  
“I’m sorry, you not your father how could you be with the heart like hers.” Snape pulled his wand out and Harry flinched seeing the long slender stick, he remembered every curse and hex that came out of that wand. Severus placed the tip of the wand on Harry’s throat and whispered something, the teen felt the inside of his throat burn and he started to panic and held his hands to his neck and looked fearful at the potion master as he stood up “I know some of the problem is mentally and that is on me Harry. But so you know Dumbledore is willing to get you back even if it means forcing a binding contract between you and me.” Harry’s eyes widen as he looked at the dark haired man   
‘Why?’ Harry mouthed with panic   
“Because he thinks it’s the only way to get you to come back, you would have to near me. If you really are to be the Dark Lord’s consort then you should do it sooner rather than later before he picks his last option.” Harry looked down at the floor feeling himself want to break down “Be safe my dear nephew.” He whispered as he kissed his forehead and disappeared down the hall out of sight leaving Harry trying to breathe as he had a panic attack.

It was Draco who found him passed out in the Hall way, the blonde rushed over to him and found that Harry was hot and clammy to touch, he picked up still too thin teen and ran towards the healer’s rooms. He knew Matt was there what day to see Remus, he held Harry close to him a worry bloomed in his chest that he only ever felt for his mother or father never for someone else but he and Harry are connected thought the vampire bond making them almost like brothers.

Pushing through the door Draco looked at the healer as he finished up with Remus “I found him like this.” He said as the healer took Harry off Draco and looked down at him “He’s feeling hot and clammy.” He told Matt. Remus got off the bed and moved quickly to rest with his cub   
“W…What happen?” He asked   
“Panic attack I would guess, see he’s been crying annnd…Ummm how old someone tried to heal his damage voice.” Matt said, He turned to Draco and asked “How many vampires does the Dark Lord have?”   
“Me, Harry… we’re new and uncle Sev.”   
“The man who did this?” Matt asked, both Remus and Draco nodded as the healer pulled the covers up to Harry chest and looked at them “Okay well the spell is work but it would work better if he wasn’t a vampire.”  
“What do you mean?” Remus asked as he held Harry’s hands   
“It’s like me asking you to drink alcohol it has very little effect on you and with this spell it will take a while.”   
“How long?”   
“Don’t know could take months.”


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn’t was long as anyone thought, Harry woke up a couple of days later he felt safe and warm and when he felt a pair of arms around him he found himself nuzzling into the chest of someone for a moment his eyes flew open in panic. But the hand kept running though his hair gently and softly and he felt waves of comfort wash over him. He heard chuckle from man who he finds himself trusting more and more “Shhh relax my sweet snake.” He said as Harry looked up at him and blinked.

Tom looked down at him and smiled gently as he cupped his cheeks brushing his thumb across the top of his cheeks “I had a word with Severus.” Harry stiffen at the man’s name “He shouldn’t have dropped that bomb shell on you not until he talked to me first. But I understand why he did that tho. As long as Snape can hold off the old fart the better. Snape has no claim over you that would mean admitting that Snape is a vampire and so are you, if you were pregnant with his child then he would have a claim but luckily for you, you are not and he doesn’t have a clam. I’m not going to force you Harry this is your choice to bond with me or wait.” Harry was quiet for a moment before Harry rested his head against Voldemort’s chest again   
“I…I will bond with you.” His voice was horse and broken as he spoke, Tom smiled hearing Harry talked as he placed his hand back on Harry’s head and ran his fingers though the soft black hair   
“I would like that.” 

Tom waited for Harry to look up at him again before leaning in and placing a kiss on his soft read lips, drawing Harry up closer to him, Harry whimpered into the kiss as he felt the Dark Lord run’s his fingers down to his hips and pulled him around making the teen sit in his lap “My beautiful snake.”   
“You won’t hurt me?” Harry asked looking down at the man’s partly covered chest   
“Never.” He whispered as he kissed him again, Harry gasped as he felt the warm hands of Tom move under his shirt and start to undress him. He wasn’t sure if he was ready but his body was telling him he was he was more than ready for it   
“T…Tom.” Harry whimpered as he felt the older man’s lips move down his neck mouth at the soft skin, the Dark Lord was enjoying hearing Harry purr like a kitten and continued to touch him to hear him purr more.  
“Yes my little snake.” He whispered   
“Make love to me.” He said quietly, his face was bright red as he spoke because in all honestly he didn’t think he would want to have sex with any one that includes the Dark Lord  
“You only have to as my love.”

Hours later after Harry and Tom bathed and dressed they stood in Tom’s offices. While Harry is still recovering from the spell and the around of sex he was sat on Tom’s lap as Sirius and Remus looked at him, they were wondering why there was a bright pink blush on their cub’s face but Remus then caught a the scent from both Harry and Voldemort and it didn’t sit too well on him “You sure what Snape tells you is true?” The dark haired man asked, Remus was still watching Harry and the way he was nuzzling into Tom’s chest afraid to look at them. Harry didn’t look like he was afraid of Tom or did he look like Tom was hurting him.  
“I been though his mind and what he spoke is the truth, Dumbledore is trying no… he’s pushing to get Harry to bond with Snape and by going through the poor excuse of the Ministry.” He said and he held Harry   
“Harry I know you already gave him answer and its okay cub we’re not mad at you.” Remus whispered as he moved off the sofa and over to him kneeling in front of him and cupping his hands, Harry turned his head and looked at Remus amber eyes   
“I’m sorry.” He whispered, Remus smiled hearing him speak and knew Sirius was blinking in shock   
“There’s nothing to be sorry for, I know you wanted to wait my sweet little cub but Dumbledore is not got your best at heart, he wants to hurt you and Tom well if won’t. Will you?” It was more of a threat than a question   
“I will love Harry and care for him, I will not harm him in any shape or form if he wishes for me to kill someone for him I shall and if he chooses to sleep with another I want a good reason for to kill the other guy or woman.” He said with a smile, Harry looked up at him and frowned   
“W…What do you me if I choose to sleep with another?”  
“I seen you a Draco getting closer.” Harry just looked at the dark Lord blankly before shifting in the man’s hold   
“I never said I would sleep with him, he’s sleeping with anything that moves.” Harry muttered as he looked down at the floor.

Sirius rubbed his eyes before looking back up “What do we do then, how did we stop this before he puts his clam forward?” The dark haired man asked, Tom looked up as him and moved Harry off his lap before and placed him gently on the sofa before kissing his forehead as he walked to his desk and stood there for a moment before opening the top draw and pulled out a parchment  
“I can get Lucius take this to the Ministry to the right people and it will be all legal within an hour and after it is all sign we have a day complete the marriage bond.” Voldemort said, Remus snorted at that and harry blushed again while Sirius gave a small growl but never the less he and his mate moved to the desk and look at the parchment   
“We have to sign it?” Sirius asked  
“Yep as you two are guardian and I know you hate this Snape will need to sign as well.” Tom said, he watched as Sirius blew up and most jumped the man to kill him, Remus had to place a calming hand on the man’s shoulder to stop him from trying to murder the only man able and powerful enough to keep their cub safe  
“Are you insane?” He screamed “It’s one thing for him to tell us what that monsters is up to but…”  
“He is Harry’s uncle by blood he has to sign it, if he doesn’t we could lose this chance. We already know he got Harry’s muggle uncle on his pay packet, Severus wants to protect Harry as much as you do. He hates what he’s done and would do anything to take it back.” Sirius stood down but snarled   
“Fine.”

Severus signed the document and stumped back he looked sick, more sickly pale than normal “Severus what is wrong?” Tom asked as the man fell into a chair and put a shaky hand to his head   
“I haven’t been drinking my blood potions I can’t stop the old man from poisoning them.” He smiled weakly and I can harm another child… I won’t.” He said, as he leaded his head back against the chair  
“You foolish man.” Tom said as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a small bottle and walked over to Snape “Here drink this Dumbledore hasn’t touch it.” He said handing the man bottle   
“I don’t deserve to be saved for what I did.” He cried,   
“Severus if you ever want Harry to forgive even the slightest you take that damn blood potion and get better.” Tom said “And don’t make me force it down your throat!” The Dark Lord hissed at him as he pushed the bottle back into the man’s hold. Snape took the bottled to his lips and down the red fluid.

“Tom.” Came a soft voice from a door, the red eye man looked up to see Harry standing there with wide eyes, Snape licked the blood of his lips and then looked at Harry “I heard raised voices?” He said quietly  
“Severus hasn’t being drinking his potion because Dumbledore kept messing with them he’s being starving himself.” Tom said   
“Why didn’t he drink from someone?” He whispered   
“I won’t hurt anyone!” Snape cried out as he looked at Harry the teen blinked at him as he hugged the door “I won’t hurt anyone look at what I’ve done I turned my godson in to sex crazy vampire and- and I hurt you when I should have protected you.” He cried, into his hands   
“I…I don’t know when I can look at you without feeling panic raise up and-and I know you weren’t in your right mind w…when you…you did what you did and you have helped me I can talk. I thank you for that and Draco has been bed hopping before you turned him.” Harry told him, Snape just blinked at him, Harry had spoken to him he didn’t even think Harry would even say to words to him but he is. “I’m going on the run with Remus and Sirius, call me when the paper work goes thought.” Harry said as he turns into a black wolf before their eyes and ran out the room   
“I really wish he won’t do that with his clothes on.” Tom muttered as he looked back at his potion master “Better?”   
“A little.” The vampire said, Tom nodded before handing him another bottle   
“Now when Lucius arrives you will go with him and will stay in his manor as of now your quitting teaching.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dumbledore snarled when he got the letter, his request was denied for the bonding of Severus Snape because Harry Potter was already bonded to Tom Riddle. He threw the screwed up letter at the owl who delivered it, it hooted angrily and clawed at the old man’s face before flying out the window. Albus held his hand over his face as blood poured though his fingers he moved to the mirror and looked at the mess the owl made and snarled at the deep claw wounds across his cheeks and down his forehead.

He moved to the desk and picked up a small scroll and threw it into the fire and stood there waiting when the fire roared into life setting the mantelpieces on fire as a man walk through the fire place “Well I hope this important for you to burn your last IOU.” The man said as he brushes soot of his suit   
“This is! I want Harry Potter he had bonded and married Tom fucking Riddle.” He snarled, the dark haired man looked at his nails and back up and mad old man before snorting   
“Harry Potter the boy you left in abusive home? Who let his rape slide after a teacher attacked him and turned him against his will after you tried to wipe his memory and messed with the said teacher’s bloods.” He chuckled as he took a set and pulled his trousers up a little before looking back at him   
“Yeah him well?”   
“Ummm why do you want him?”   
“Why do you care?” Dumbledore snarled at him “You’re a demon all you do is course pain!”   
“Not true Albus, I don’t just course pain you know what I can. But I want to know why you want this boy?” He asked, the white haired man gritted his teeth   
“I need him to fight in this war, he had to kill Voldemort.”   
“Lier.” The demon smiled showing his fangs “I know what’s in your withered black heart there is no war you have poisoned people’s minds to believe what you want, two you want to hurt that boy even more having him locked up in your bed chambers squeeze out a couple of your children?” He asked the old man snarled at him “The problem you got is your can’t have children no potions no magic will cure that unless you want to kill yourself.” He chuckled. Dumbledore slammed his hand down onto this desk making the demon just smile at him  
“Will you help me Bolt!”   
“No.”   
“Why?” He growled, his blue eyes were dangerous as he twisted his hands in the parchments that was on his desk   
“Harry Potter is a vampire and is protected by the vampire Council especially at his young age and how it came about they would make sure he protected by the fullest of their laws, he’s untouchable but not unfuckable.” He smirked “I just might see how strong this marriage bond his.”

Meanwhile…  
Harry woke up in a bed with warm arm warped around, he yawed and tuned around and looked up at his husband. Tom smiled as him as he ran his fingers down Harry’s face making the teen wiggle his nose and giggle “Moring my love how did you sleep?” Tom asked as he rubbed Harry’s hip  
“I slept okay.” He whispered to him  
“Are you in any pain after last night?” Tom had a worried look on his face as he spotted some bruise on Harry’s skin the teen smiled softly at him and shifted closer to Tom   
“A little achy but I’m okay.” He told him, the Dark Lord smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips   
“Let’s get you some pain potion any way because I don’t think your godfathers would be happy if they saw you limping when we go to breakfast.” Harry give him another giggle as he was pushed onto his back as Tom hovered above him as he settled in between his legs “You are so beautiful.” He purred as he dipped his head again and kissed his husband.  
“What do you think he will do now?” Harry asked him, the Dark Lord looked at him   
“Who do you mean, Severus or Dumbledore?”   
“Dumbledore mainly.” Harry said looking away from Tom as the dark haired man sat up and pulled Harry up with him getting a little squeak out his husband   
“Look at me my love, Dumbledore is a desperate man and he will try other means to get you back, but I won’t let that happen.” He purred as he nuzzled his neck licking the bite mark he made “And as for Severus I think the guilt he is feeling his hold him back from seeing what’s in front of him.” Harry frowned as he ran his fingers though his hair   
“What do you mean?”   
“He’s in love with you.” Tom whispered as he nuzzled his neck again and kissed his skin   
“No no he can’t be he’s-he’s my uncle.” He whimpered as large hands roamed over his back moving down the curve to his backside   
“And for the longest time he thought you were just James and Lilly potter son he didn’t know you were his nephew until Dumbledore told him. He had to live with that fact Harry that you’re his nephew and he had already hurt you.” Harry looked at him with a pink blush on his face and chuckled as he leaned in and kissed “Come on let’s have a bath.”


	9. dark Fires

Remus was now starting to show, his bump was quiet large for someone of 4 months he had just seen the healer and he had told him to the shock of both him and Sirius. Sirius had passed out and was laying on the sofa in the chambers Harry has walked in after hearing his godfather passing out and walked up to Remus who was sat up against the bed bored reading a book “Heard he passed out.” Harry said, the wolf smirked and put the book down on the bed side table   
“Yep, once he heard the words 6 pups he was down for the count.” Harry chuckled as he climbed into the bed and rested his head on the bump “How did the healer miss 6 pups?” Harry asked as he listened to the heart beats, he smiled softly listening to the little bumps the wolf smiled as brushed his hand though Harry’s hair   
“It easily done for werewolf’s normal spell they use for unaffected wizards and witches will be more accurate for them.” He said softly, the green eyed teen turned his head and looked up at him and smiled   
“6 brother and sisters.” Remus smile widen  
“You’re going to be an awesome big brother.” He told the young vampire who smiled with bright green eyes as he lowered his head to rest it back on the bump  
“You and Siri are amazing dads.” He said feeling the wolf stop brushing his hair for a moment before going back to brushing his black locks.  
“Only because we have you.” He whispered kissing Harry’s head “You’re our pup.” He smiled as Harry nuzzled into his side 

Bolt had watched Harry since his talk with Dumbledore, and the photos alone hadn’t done Harry any justices he was the most beautiful being he has seen. That old man won’t know what to do with a boy like Harry the thought of him being locked up and used like a cow didn’t sit well with him...must be my old age… he thought as he watched Harry talk to a blonde boy who has his head in the dark haired teen’s lap and was catching happily.

Harry looked down at the blonde boy and saw his neck was littered in bite and he wondered who the latest victim was in Draco bed hopping adventure “So do you mind that I am letting Severus bonk me?” Draco asked, Harry looked down out of his thought and looked down at his new best friend   
“No.” Harry said “Why?”   
“Well one he’s your uncle and two the whole he hurt you thing?” He asked with a shrug, the dark haired teen looked up at the garden around them made him sigh   
“He didn’t want to hurt me like that…it’s your choice Dragon if he makes you happy and you found someone to keep up with you all I got to say is poor Severus.” He said softly, he didn’t know why Draco wanted to sleep with Snape but this is a young vampire who is insane for sex.  
“Oi we haven’t done anything yet he is still on his knees whipping himself for what he done to you.” Draco said gently “He won’t forgive himself.” Harry frowned at him   
“Would you? If it was someone you cared about and you did that would you forgive yourself?” Draco was quiet for a while as he watched Harry look out over the peaceful gardens   
“No I won’t, I would do the same thing as Severus is doing. My father on the other hand would drink for about year and then get over it and trying to make whoever he hurt is okay at least.” Harry looked down at him again  
“Sounds like he’s already done that?” Harry asked, it was Draco’s turn to look away   
“He has… I got a half-brother out there now. I don’t know who it is or where he is now or if he is happy, okay… that his mother is not taking out what happen to him on my brother.” Harry was quiet leaned down and kissed his forehead like Remus did with him   
“You should find you.” He smiled softly, “Even if you don’t talk to him you will find out if he is okay.” Harry told him, the blonde smile up at him and kissed his noise   
“Thanks.” 

Later Harry walked into Tom’s offices where he saw a dark hair man sat in front of Tom’s desk, the Dark Lord was sat behind his desk with a frown on his face. “Tom?” He called out to him the man looked around at him and smiled showing his fangs   
“Harry come here.” Tom said softly, the teen walked over to him and was pulled into the man’s hold “I want you to meet Bolt he is a demon.” Tom said, Harry looked at him biting his bottom lips this demon looked at him as if he hungry  
“What kind of a demon?” Harry asked, Bolt smiled widen and placed his hands on lap   
“The kind that has been around for a long time.” He answered making Harry frown.

Tom warped his arms around Harry and held him tightly, the demon watched him closely licking his lips as he looked at Harry “What is it that you want?” Harry asked, he didn’t like the feel of this demon’s eyes on him but there isn’t a lot he could do he didn’t want to tell him ‘stop looking at me’ but that would make the demon grin he knew it.  
“I’m here to see you.” He purred.  
“M…Me? Why?” He whispered as he held onto Tom as Bolt stood up and walked up to the desk   
“Because you are beautiful.” He said as he cupped his cheeks, the teen jerked out of his hold  
“Don’t touch him.” Tom snarled as he put Harry in his chair and stood up backing him away “I said you could speak to him not touch him. Harry is my husband.” Bolt clicked his tongue and back away and walked around the room   
“Dumbledore had this IOU’s he had about 5 and every time he needed ‘help’ he would burn on and I would help him. He burnt the last one 3 weeks ago and I refused to help him because you are protected by the vampire law. Dumbledore wants you which is why he tried to wipe your memory so he could trying a lure you to his bed.” Harry paled and looked up at Tom with worried eyes. The red took his husband hand and squeezed his hand softly “I said no because of the vampire law but that doesn’t mean I can’t try and bed you myself.” He smiled.

The dark Lord snarled and pulled his wand out pointing it at the demon while Harry stood up and pulled his own wand out “You will not bed him!” Tom growled as he pushed Harry behind him   
“Oh please Voldemort you should know that you’re pretty spells won’t hurt me and I am not foolish to try and pin him down, I would be hunted down by vampires.” He grinned as he pushed the wand out of his face and stood up to the Dark Lord and looked at him right in the eyes   
“You want to protect him I want to protect him don’t know why I feel so strongly about seeing him happy but I will not harm him. All I ask for a chance to court him.” Tom was quiet as he felt Harry tremble behind him   
“I will talk about it with Harry but you must leave.” Bolt nodded and left the room in a blink of an eye “Blood Dark Phoenix always thinking they are better than wizards.” 

Harry watched the man paced as he sat back down in his husband’s chair, he looked down at the floor frowning at the burnt marks where the demon had stood. “Tom are you going to let him court me?” He whispered, the dark haired man moved quickly to Harry and knelt in front of him and looked up at him trying to see into his eyes   
“I will leave that in your hands my love as I told you if you choices to court others I won’t stop you as long as I know you still love me and you still want to have my children.” He smiled softly   
“Why would a Dark Phoenix want me?” He whispered   
“They like power and they often look others like them.”   
“I’m not a Dark Phoenix I’m a vampire.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Draco's half brother and what the F**k is Lucius playing at

Months later …

Bolt smiled as he dipped his head and kissed the back of Harry’s hand, Tom was close to Harry and watched to make sure the demon didn’t do anything wrong. Standing back up Bolt smiled at him as he held out long black box “This is for you my little vampire.” He grinned brightly as Harry took the box and open it. Green eyes widen as he looked down at the sliver jewelled necklace before looking up at Bolt and then to Tom   
“It’s looked very old.” Tom said, Bolt chuckled as he picked up the detailed necklace and placed it around Harry’s neck   
“It looks better on your neck rather than that box.” The demon smiled “Don’t you think Tom.”   
“Much better around his neck.” The Dark Lord grinned as he leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips, the teen smiled and looked up at the two men  
“Thank you Bolt it’s very beautiful.” Harry blushed a deep red as he fingered the necklace.

Meanwhile…  
Draco looked at Snape who was lying in the bed next to him, the blonde smiled as he watched the man frowning at the roof as Draco pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed the vampire’s chest, he had finely dragged the vampire to his bed he really didn’t care how old he is even tho he knew it drove his father around the bend “Severus may I ask you a question?” The older vampire looked at him with a raise eye brows   
“Well ask?” He mumbled as he looked at his young lover   
“Do you know who my half-brother is?” He whispered as he drew circles on the man’s chest, the vampire blinked and almost choked on his tongue   
“No? How do you know about him?” He asked as the blonde gave him a shy looked   
“Dad told me about it once when he was drunk and I would like to find him.” Snape shook his head and sat up as the blonde sat up on his knees and looked at him “Please if you know something?”  
“I don’t know who it is, Lucius never spoke of him just that he was sending some money to them.” Draco looked down at the bed and picked at the sheets   
“I want to know.” He whispered “Dad won’t talk about it.”   
“For a good reason Draco, you father likes beautiful things and this young man was beautiful…well that is what Lucius said.” He whispered as he kissed the back of Draco’s hands “It’s like I don’t want ever talk about what I did either.” The blonde moved closer to the older vampire.  
“Please Severus I… I need to know who he is?” He pleaded, the vampire groaned and rolled his eyes at the pouting lip in front of him.

“Why?” The older vampire whispered as he looked into the blonde’s eyes “Why do you want to find him so badly? The boy might not even know who is real father is.”  
“I…I always wanted a sibling and…and I just wanted to know if he is okay.” Sighing Snape pulled the young vampire onto his lap making him look at him   
“All I know is the man in question married a muggle born witch and as far as I know she blood adopted and they are now both dead, not sure what happen to boy.” Draco was quiet as he listen to Severus talk about the boy he wanted to find.  
“Harry.” Draco finely said, making Snape look at him and frowned “It’s Harry.” He whispered   
“No, it’s not Harry.”   
“You don’t know that! You said so yourself that you never saw Lilly Pregnant and-and James went to hiding.” Snape was quiet as he stared into his blonde lover’s eyes watching him…he can’t be…   
“Draco don’t tell anyone what you think let me prove it.” He told him, Draco nodded as he slipped the vampire’s lap and walked into the bathroom.

Snape was in Tom’s offices with Sirius and Remus, the wolf was sat in Sirius lap to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.” Severus what had you so riled up?” Tom asked, the potion master pulled his hair out of his eyes and looked at him  
“Draco is looking for his half-brother.” The room was quiet “He thinks it Harry.” Sirius and Remus shared a look with each other but remind quiet, Snape didn’t miss this “Don’t tell me he is?” He asked   
“My nose don’t lie James was pregnant. He never talk about it and then Lilly had told everyone they were going to have a baby so we never said anything.” Snape staggered to a chair and dropped   
“My little vampire has a completed past.” Tom smile as he watched the men in the room   
“I am really going to kill someone one of these days.” Sirius growled as he buried his head into Remus’ neck   
“Shhhh.” The wolf said as he runs his fingers though his hair to calm him.

They were quiet for a while as more questions rose about Harry it was Sirius finely spoke “I spoke to James about it, before he found out he was pregnant I found him trying to scrub his skin raw. He told me that Peter drugged him and left him alone with Lucius. Malfoy paid Peter to drug James it is why we never trusted him after that, so I was shocked when they made him a secret keeper.” Sirius said as he looked up at Remus who smiled sadly at him   
“Shit…that mean he’s known this whole bloody time.” Severus hissed as he looked at Tom “Did you know?”   
“No.” Tom said “If I had I wouldn’t have tried to kill him. I knew there was second Malfoy heir but whether they were male or female I couldn’t have told you.”

There was a scream making them all jump before they started to run towards shouts and screams. They ran to the library where they saw Harry trying to send a sting hex to the blonde man. Harry’s right shoulder shirt was torn and there was a mark on his neck, it was Severus that warped his arms around the dark haired teen and pulled him back cutting off the hex. Draco was stood in the room watching unable to do anything he had a black eye and busted lip. “What is going on here?” Tom yelled. The dark haired teen pulled himself out of Severus’ grip and ran out the room   
“I…I… came to speak to Harry about his date with Bold and I saw…I saw father…” Draco stopped swallowing a lump in his throat “I pulled him off Harry his elbow hit my face and I started shouting at him… about…”  
“About him being Harry’s father.” Remus said as the blonde nodded before hiding his face into Snape’s chest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had trouble with this one and I had been tempted to have Hermione as Draco Half sister but I wan't sure


	11. A face from the past

Harry kept running, until he was on the other side of Tom manor he stopped and stood there panting as he raised his hand out to the wall for support as he tried to breathe deeply as he fell to his knees and let out a cry he warped his arms around himself. Harry held himself for a while just crying in the area of the manor hasn’t been used in a long time “My little vampire what it the matter?” Came Bolt’s smooth voice, Harry looked up as the demon with tear filled eyes as he walked over to him and knelt in front of him he saw the marks and the cuts on Harry’s neck and arm and felt his own blood boil “What happen to your neck and arm?” He ask as he held Harry’s arms feeing the deep scratches   
“D…Draco’s father…”He choked out as he latched onto the man. 

Blot pulled Harry back and smiled at him softly as he took the teen’s arms again and started to heal the wound. The dark haired boy looked up at him and blinked at he felt the throbbing stinging pain in his arm was gone. “Come on let’s go and find Tom and this man who dares to touch you.” He slide his hands under Harry’s thin frame and picked him up and Harry held onto him and buried his face into the demon’s neck as they walked back to the main hub of the house. “Tell me do you know why he wanted to hurt you?”  
“I look like my dad.” He whispered into the man’s ears  
“Your dad?” He asked, and it didn’t take the demon long to put two and two together and quickly.

Tom paced his office as Lucius was sat tied to a chair and gagged, Remus was sat with Sirius who kept his want pointed at the blonde as Severus had Draco in his lap and held him close as he rubbed his back “He’s your son!” Tom hissed at Lucius who sat there and just looked at him “Your flesh and blood! Was it bad enough you raped his dad you have to do it to your son!” He snarled, at the point the blonde had nothing really to say he was blind drunk and seeing Harry wonder around the manor he thought he was seeing James and old feelings rose up from the past.

He was so in love with James Potter and seeing him wonder around Hogwarts pretending to be tough man, but he had seen James potter for who he really was and he wanted him but because they were in different houses and enemies, James only ever saw the blonde as the bad guy and wouldn’t even look twice at him so Lucius did the only thing he could think off just to have one night with him and it was a choice he both regretted and was happy. One he hated himself from hurting James he remembered the look in his face and he knew he went too far and he had and two he had a son and baby boy about the same age as Draco but them James had married Lilly and told very one that his son was Lilly son but the bomb shell was when Voldemort had killed James his beloved James. 

The gag was removed from his mouth and he looked up at his Lord who stood there steaming as he looked down at him “He’s drunk, you can smell the alcohol on him.” Sirius snarled   
“He looks so much like his father.”   
“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Tom muttered as he glared at Snape who looked down at the floor as he stroked Draco’s back. Lucius looked down at his torn clothed that was blood stained   
“He knows.” He whispered. There was a knock at the door and Bolt walked in still holding Harry in his arms.

Tom looked up at him and watched him stand there looking at the blonde who looked drunkenly down at the ground. “I healed his arm and his neck but he is in shock.” Bolt nodded, Remus stood up and walked over to Harry placing a hand on the teen’s shoulder   
“Come on cub lets go and rest, you to Draco come with me.” The blonde looked up at the wolf and looked back at Snape who nodded and Draco jumped off Snape’s lap and walked over to Remus who was now hugging Harry.

They left the room and the pregnant wolf lead them back to his room, Draco reached out and took Harry’s hand and squeezed the other teen’s hand and Harry squeezed his hand back to say he doesn’t blame him. Reus smiled softly at the boys as he led them into the bed room. The wolf at on the bed and let out a puff of air a he rubbed his back before he looked at the two boys still holding hands “You two look like two frighten pups.” He said with a gentle as Harry climbed onto the bed followed by Draco as both of them curled up against the wolf “Shhhh it’s okay cubs.” He whispered to them “We will talk about this when we all have had a rest.” 

This is how Sirius found them Remus was reading a book while Harry and Draco was sleep one was resting his head on the wolf’s chest while the other had his head in his lap. The dark haired man walked into the room and sat on the bed making Remus look up at him “Hey.” He whispered as he kissed the man on the lips “How are the boys.” He whispered as Sirius rested his hand on Remus’ baby bump feeling his cubs roll about inside his mate  
“They are okay but they just need to rest and have sometimes to think about some things.” He said with a heavy sigh “What has happen to…?”  
“Lucius has been sent back to the manor to sober up and then Tom will deal with him. “Remus seemed a little unhappy about that “But I did managed to put some of Fred and George’s item into his pocket so he hasn’t gotten off lightly.” He told his mate, the wolf smiled a little as he felt both boy’s nuzzle into him “Look at you a real mother wolf.”  
“Bite you tongue.”


End file.
